


Ingat, Mahal

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, N-COV scare, Simpleng Pamilyang Pilipino, UV Driver!Jongin, wash your hands thoroughly, wear masks ppl
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Dahil sa banta ng N-COV o mas kilala bilang novel corona virus sa bansa, nagkakaubusan na tuloy ng surgical masks sa mga pamilihan.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Ingat, Mahal

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyy sana kayo sa pamilyang ito na ubod ng simple  
> featuring n-cov; naisip ko to kase nagkakaubusan na ng masks kaya ito ang bunga!

Tapos na pakainin ni Jongin ang siyam na gulang na anak na si Insoo. Ulam nila sa gabi ng atrenta ng Enero ay sinigang na isda. Talakitok, ang paborito niyang sinisinigang ng kanyang maybahay.

Alas seis y media na at tutok na ang haligi ng tahanan sa balita. Pumutok na kasi ang balita na mayroon nang naitalang kaso ng novel coronavirus o ncov sa bansa na hindi maitatangging nakakabahala na. Mas nakakaparanoid lalo pa't hindi pa bina-ban ng bwiset na presidente ang flights galing China kaya dahil sa kawalan ata ng pakialam ng gobyerno sa mamamayang Pilipino at patuloy na nagpapabibo sa China sa hindi malaman na kadahilanan, tuluyan na nga tayong napasok ng nakakamatay na sakit.

Dismayado si Jongin sa pangyayaring ito.

"Ayan! Tanga kasi ni Duterte papatayin na tayong lahat!" Siya ay napailing sa sofa habang pinapanood ang balita. Napabuntong-hininga siya sa inis at hi di na matanggal ang kunot sa noo at mga kilay nito. Napatingin siya sa anak na nagdu-drawing sa regalo niyang sketchpad. Siya ay nakalma saglit, ngunit pagtingin muli sa telebisyon ay napakusot ulit ang noo niya. Sa huli, napailing na lang siya at dumako sa kusina para ilabas sa freezer ang liempo na uulamin nila kinabukasan. Papatunawin muna niya ang yelo nito bago pakuluan.

Dahil may kaliitan ang bahay na 36 square meters lang ang laki, dinig niya ang balita mula sa kusina.

Wala na siyang iba pang nasabi dahil pag-iling at pagbuntong-hininga na lang talaga ang tangi niyang reaksyon sa mga negatibong balita na naririnig.

Ilang saglit pa at narinig na niya ang boses ng asawa. Sa wakas, nakauwi na rin ito galing sa opisina.

Paglabas niya ng kusina ay nakita niya si Insoo na pinapakita sa kanyang Papa Soo ang mga drawing niya sa sketchpad.

"Galing galing naman ng anak namin, mana kay Papa magaling mag-drawing." Papuri ni Kyungsoo sa anak bago halikan ito sa ulo.

"Magaling din kaya ako mag-drawing." Singit ni Jongin sa pag-uusap ng anak at asawa. Nilapitan niya si Kyungsoo at hinalikan ito sa labi.

"Mahal, may positive na ng corona virus dito." Bungad ni Kyungsoo na umupo muna sa tabi ni Insoo para magpahinga saglit.

Napakamot sa ulo si Jongin at napatingin sa TV. Commercial na.

Napa-upo siya sa single sofa. "Siraulo kasi si Duterte, kung binan na niya noon pa mga Chinese hindi na sana nagkaron ng ganyan dito. Turista pa naman din. Pumunta ng Cebu tsaka Dumaguete pano na lang mga nakasalamuha nun dun? Hawa-hawa na?" Dismayadong-dismayado si Jongin.

"Oo nga eh. Kanina napahinto kami lahat sa trabaho nung nabalita yan. Lahat kami sa office nag-aalala. Masyadong vulnerable ang Pilipinas sa sakit na yan. Nakakatakot. Pumunta tuloy ako ng Mercury kaso ubos na mga masks, pero ito..." May nilabas si Kyungsoo mula sa bag at pinakita ang dalawang itim na masks at ilang disposable nasks. "Binigyan ako ni Ma'am ng masks. Mahal, gumamit ka nito lalo na at bumabyahe ka. Binilhan na rin kita ng alcohol. Sabi dapat 70% ang bilhin wag 40. Yung simpleng pag-abot ng bayad at sukli di mo alam anong germs meron dun. O, lagay mo na sa sasakyan." Abot niya kay Jongin ng hindi lang basta maliit na alcohol kundi malaki ang binili niya para sa tsuper na asawa ng sasakyan nilang UV. Kung si Jongin ay isang tsuper ng pagmamay-ari nilang secondhand na UV at umuuwi ng tanghali sakto pagkalabas ni Insoo sa eskwela, sa opisina naman sa isang maliit na pribadong kumpanya pumapasok si Kyungsoo bilang isang taga-payroll.

Kinuha ni Jongin ang alcohol at sinubukan na iyon gamitin.

"Eh ang Insoo namin ginagamit ba ang pabaon ni Papa na alcohol sa kanya?" Paglalambing ni Kyungsoo habang yakap niya ang chubby na anak na napabungisngis. Kamukhang-kamukha niya ito. Gaya nga ng sabi sa kanila ng karamihan, sila ay pinagbiyak na bunga. Pero nakuha naman ni Insoo ang ilong ng Tatay Jongin niya.

"Opo. Nanghihingi nga po classmates ko sa akin. Sabi ko na lang po sa kanila pabili sila sa Papa nila."

Natawa si Kyungsoo sa balita ng anak at napapisil siya sa ilong nitong Jongin na Jongin ang pagkakahulma.

Tumayo muna si Jongin para pakuluan na ang nilabas na liempong baboy.

Balitang-balita pa rin sa telebisyon ang tungkol sa corona virus kahit sa pagbalik ni Jongin sa sala.

Kunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo habang nanonood at napatingin sa kanya. "Alam mo, mahal, kailangan na rin ata natin mag-imbak ng de-lata in case lumala ang sitwasyon. Pati bigas na rin dahil panigurado mag-papanic buying mga tao."

"Parang zombie apocalypse lang no? Pero sige, bukas pag-uwi ko mag-grocery na rin ako."

"Ay 'nak tingnan mo kung ano maraming nabili ni Papa." Sabi ni Kyungsoo bago bunutin ang isang brown na paperbag at kunin ang laman sa loob. "Charan! Buti pa mosquito patch marami pa. Nakabili ako ng apat. Buy 3 get 1. Sana masks din no?"

Natawa si Jongin at si Insoo na napaka-cute bungisngis.

"Hayaan mo, mahal, hanap din ako masks bukas."

"Sana hindi na lumala ito. Sana makontrol ng gobyerno pagkalat ng corona virus dito."

"Papa, magmamask na rin po ba ako sa iskul? Yung iba po nagmamask na po eeh." Kwento ni Insoo na huminto na sa pagdu-drawing at may kinuha sa kanyang stroller na bag na isang papel. Inabot niya ito sa kanyang Papa Soo.

"Bukas 'nak, mag-mask ka na rin. Wala mang corona virus dapat pinagmamask talaga ang mga bata dahil prone sa ubo at sipon. Uso pa nagkakahawaan sa classroom. Ano 'to nak?" Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang piraso ng papel at napangiti. "Aba, ang galing ni Insoo ah, perfect ang spelling quiz."

"Patingin nga. Ba't di ko yan alam?"

Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang papel sa asawa at napa-woah si Jongin sa ten over ten na iskor ni Insoo. "Ang galing naman, mana kay Tatay!"

Bumungisngis si Insoo at yumakap sa kanyang Papa Soo na pinugpog siya ng halik sa ulo.

"Sino mana kay Tatay, Insoo?"

"Ako po." Hagikgik ng bata na sumiksik lang sa tagiliran ni Kyungsoo.

"Dahil mana ka sa akin, sa susunod mo na exam kapag may perfect ka bibilhan ka ng Tatay ng beyblade, ayos ba yun?"

Napasinghal si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng asawa, ngunit natawa rin naman.

"Ayos!" Cute na sabi ni Insoo na patuloy sa paghagikgik lalo na't kinikiliti na siya ni Kyungsoo.

Nang tumigil si Kyungsoo, tanong niya, "Kumain na ba si Insoo, Mahal?"

"Hmn. Ikaw kain ka na. Ininit ko yung sinigang. Tara."

Pagkatayo nila, nilingon ni Kyungsoo ang anak, "Insoo, kain lang si Papa at Tatay ah."

"Okay po!" At bumalik si Insoo sa pagdu-drawing sa sketchpad.

Pansamantala, iniwan muna ng mag-asawa ang anak sa sala para makakain na sila pareho ng hapunan.

* * *

Kinabukasan, gaya ng nakagawian, alas-kwatro gumigising ang mag-asawa para maghanda sa panibagong araw.

Pagpatak kasi ng alas singko ay babyahe na si Jongin. Si Insoo tulog pa dahil 5:30 pa ito gigising para pumasok sa eskwela.

"Mahal, yung alcohol mo makalimutan mo."

Nasa ibabaw kasi iyon ng lamesita nang makita ni Kyungsoo.

Lumapit si Jongin sa asawa na may suot na berdeng polo. Ito kasi ang dapat na kulay na suot ng isang UV driver. "Ay oo nga no." Kamot sa ulo ni Jongin at may nahihiyang ngiti.

Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang baunan ng asawa. "Baon mo, mahal."

"Salamat, mahal ko."

"Ay, teka, nabigay ko ba yung mask sayo kagabi?"

Umiling si Jongin.

"Saglit lang..." Tumungo si Kyungsoo sa kwarto nilang pamilya at maya-maya ay hawak na ang mask na dala nito kagabi. "Ito, tandaan mo, yung blue nasa labas, yung white sa loob, okay?"

"Hmn." Sagot ni Jongin pagkakuha sa mask. "Salamat."

"Wala yun. Asawa kita eh. Healthy ka dapat lagi." Kinupkop ni Kyungsoo ang mukha ng asawa at humalik sa labi nito. Kaso siya ay natusok. "Mahal! Di ka pa ba nag-aahit?"

Natawa na lang si Jongin sa reaksyon ng asawa. "Di pa. Mamaya na lang pag-uwi. O siya, alis na ako."

Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang braso ng asawa at sinundan ito sa labas.

Madilim at malamig kaya napayakap sa sarili si Kyungsoo habang pinapanood ang asawa na ilagay ang baon, alcohol at mask nito sa loob ng UV nila. Binuksan nito ang makina para painitin iyon.

Napatakip si Kyungsoo sa ilong nang makalanghap ng usok. "Mahal, ingat ka sa byahe mo ah? Ibaba mo mga pasahero mo sa tamang babaan mamaya makatanggap na naman tayo ng violation letter ng MMDA."

Lumapit si Jongin sa asawa at ngumiti. "Opo, mahal." Yumakap siya sa maliit na asawa at pinugpog ang mukha nito ng matutunog na mga halik.

Imbis na pigilan si Jongin ay malugod na tinaggap ni Kyungsoo ang paglalambing ng asawa sa kanya. Wala naman kasing tao sa labas na makakakita sa kanila. At madilim pa.

"Yung mask wag mo kalimutan suotin. Maghuhugas ka ng kamay bago kumain. Gamitin mo yung alcohol. Wag mo tipirin. Bibilhan ulit kita kapag naubos mo."

"Sarap naman magmahal ng mahal ko, alagang-alaga ako."

Niyakap siya muli ni Jongin.

"Ay dapat lang. Ayaw ko magkasakit asawa ko."

Tumawa si Jongin, kilig na kilig. Pagkabitaw, inipit ni Jongin ang pisngi ng asawa. Pinanggigilan niya iyon.

"Jongin!"

Tawa lang nang tawa si Jongin bago humalik sa labi ng asawa.

"Jongin, magising mo mga kapitbahay."

"Ay, sorry. Cute mo kasi magmahal eh." Kagat-labing sagot ni Jongin bago yumakap muli sa kanya. "Yung mask mo din, mahal, suotin mo ah? Hugas ka rin ng kamay at mag-alcohol." Panggagaya ni Jongin sa asawa.

"Gaya-gaya."

Tahimik na tumawa si Jongin at humalik sa noo ni Kyungsoo. "Alis na ako, mahal."

"Hm."

Inayos ni Jongin ang pagkakasara ng mga pinto ng pinapasadang UV at sumakay na sa loob nito.

Bukas ang bintana ni Jongin sa driver's seat. Hindi pa niya binubuksan ang aircon dahil malamig.

Nakapatong ang isa niyang braso sa nakababang bintana ng pinto niya at inatras na ang UV.

Babyahe na muli si Jongin pa-Cubao to Montalban.

Pinanood ni Kyungsoo ang asawa. "Ingat ka! Yung mask mo wag mo kalimutan!"

Nginitian siya ni Jongin bilang sagot at nang makalayo na ang asawa ay tsaka sinara ni Kyungsoo ang gate, pumasok sa loob para asikasuhin naman ang anak na si Insoo.

_Epilogue_

Nasa sala muli ang pamilya. Kararating lang ni Kyungsoo galing opisina.

"Lam mo mahal kanina halos lahat ng pasahero ko naka-face mask." Panimula ni Jongin habang commercial pa ang pinapanood na balita.

"Takot na kasi mga tao ngayon. Mas okay na rin ang nag-iingat. Yun nga lang wala pa rin akong mabilhan ng facemask kanina. Binigyan na lang ulit ako ni Ma'am kanina. Dami niya naimbak kahit wala pa itong virus na 'to. Yung anak nga rin niya wala na mabilhan. Sa kanya pa pumupunta para manghingi." Tawa ni Kyungsoo saglit.

"Papa sa amin po lahat din kami naka-facemask na. Facemask gang na nga daw po kami sabi ni Teacher Hana." Magiliw na kwento ni Insoo na masayang pinakinggan ng mag-asawa. Nakaakap muli ito sa kanyang Papa Soo.

"Gang talaga ah?" Tawa ni Jongin sa kwento ng anak. "Ako mahal ito may kwento rin ako. Kanina, pa-Cubao ako. May isa sa pasahero ko walang suot na facemask. Lahat kami ah naka-facemask kahit ako. Alam mo anong ginawa ko?"

"Ano tinanong mo?" Natatawa na si Kyungsoo. May pagkakenkoy kasi itong asawa niya at may pagkadaldal sa mga pasahero kaya napakaraming kwento patungkol sa pamamasada niya.

"Tama! Tinanong ko."

Bumungisngis si Insoo na nakikinig rin sa kanyang Tatay Jongin.

"O ano tinanong mo?"

"Sabi ko, Ma'am, ba't kayo po walang facemask?" With matching facial expression pa si Jongin tuwing nagkukwento ng ganito kaya natutuwa si Kyungsoo kapag may baon na kwento ang asawa sa araw. Damang-dama rin kasi ni Jongin ang mga linyang binibitawan ng mga pasahero niya sa kanya.

"Ano sabi niya?"

Ngumiti si Jongin. "Sabi niya? Ang sabi niya, 'E bakit pa ako magpi-facemask kung lahat naman kayo naka-facemask na? E di hindi na ako mahahawa.'" Natawa si Jongin at napapalakpak sa highlight ng araw niya. "Oo nga naman. May point din siya."

Natawa at napailing si Kyungsoo habang nag-highfive naman ang mag-ama.

Ito ang simpleng buhay nila bilang isang pamilya.

**Author's Note:**

> comment naman dyan!!


End file.
